othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
One True Pairing of the Series
This series ended on July 24, 2010 (Day 130) due to lack of nominated series. "Admit it, some of you have shipped before...so let's see which pairings they were. What is the One True Pairing of the series?" Shipping is serious business, so this topic was started to figure out what pairings are acceptable to ship on OT. Aside from that, it also includes some annoying and pointless commentary from its creator. The Basic Notes and Regulations involved are: -I reserve the right to make my own judgment calls if I consider a post ambiguous, but if you use your common sense, there shouldn't be a problem. I cannot be expected to be well versed in every series. -Voting ends when I make new topic, which will list the results of the previous topic. -Yes, you can reserve series for specific days and request re-votes. A series will be re-done if it has at least 3 different people asking for it. -Order on the Upcoming lists is order of nomination. However, I will change order if someone requests to reserve a series for a specific day. The first three series on the Upcoming list are automatically reserved for the next three days. -Ties for the top positions will have all the tying pairings listed. Series with ties have priority if a re-vote for that series is called. Honorable mentions will be given to very very close seconds. -As much fun as it would be to watch one erupt, I am legally obligated to ask that you do not start Shipping Wars Past Results Day 1, Code Geass: Lelouch x Shirley OTP Day 2, Tsukihime: Shiki x Arcuied and Shiki x Akiha tie Day 3, Evangelion: Shinji x Asuka and Shinji x Kaworu tie Day 4, Higurashi: Keiichi x Rena (honorable mention to Keiichi x Mion) Day 5, School Days: Kotonoha x Nice Boat (honorable mention to Kotonoha x Makoto) Day 6, Sora no Otoshimono: Ikaros x Watermelon OTP Day 7, Haruhi Suzumiya: Kyon x Haruhi OTP Day 8, K-ON!: Yui x Ui and Yui x Gitah and Mio x Ritsu 3-way tie Day 9, Strawberry Panic!: Tamao x Nagisa OTP Day 10, Negima!: Konoka x Setsuna OTP!!! Day 11, Boku no Pico: Pico x Coco x Chico OT3 Day 12, Bible Black: Minase x Imari Day 13, Gundam 00: Setsuna x Gundam OTP Day 14, Seitokai no Ichizon: Ken x Kurimu x Chizuru x Minatsu x Mafuyu OT5 Day 15, Tears to Tiara: Arawn x Riannon (honorable mention to Octavia x Morgan) Day 16, Scryed: KAZUMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! X RYUHOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!! OTP Day 17, Digimon Adventure: Matt x Sora Day 18, Digimon Adventure 02: TK x Kari and Davis x Noodlecart tie Day 19, Love Hina: Keitaro x Naru OTP Day 20, Letter Bee: Lag x Gauche and Lag x Sylvette tie Day 21, Persona 3: MC x Aigis OTP Day 22, Persona 4: MC x Yukiko OTP Day 23, Naruto: Naruto x Sasuke (huge honorable mention to Naruto x Hinata, see In-Depth Results below) Day 24, Umineko: Battler x Beatrice OTP Day 25, Bleach: Aizen x Kubo Day 26, Death Note: Light x Himself Day 27, Pokemon: Ash x Misty OTP Day 28, Pokemon Special: Ruby x Sapphire and Red x Yellow and Red's Pikachu x Yellow's Pikachu 3-way tie Day 29, Ar Tonelico: Lyner x Aurica OTP Day 30, Gamefaqs: Anime and Manga - Other titles: OT x Aizen and OT x Seiko tie Day 31, Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei: Nozomu x Despair (honorable mention to Napple x Pine) Day 32, Maria-sama ga Miteru: Yumi x Sei, Yumi x Sachiko, Yumi x Touko 3-way tie Day 33, Darker Than Black: Hei x Yin (honorable mention to Hei x Amber) Day 34, Sherlock Hound: Holmes x Watson and Watson x Mrs. Hudson tie Day 35, G-Gundam: Domon x Rain Day 36, Princess Tutu: Fakir x Ahiru OTP! Day 37, Oban-Star Racers: OT x not watching it, Molly x Jordan, Ning x Skun 3-way tie Day 38, Avatar: Iroh x Tea Day 39, Ouran High School Host Club: Haruhi x Tamaki OTP Day 40, Aria: President Aria x President Hime and Aika x Al tie Day 41, Azumanga Daioh: Osaka x Chiyo's dad Day 42, Hayate the Combat Butler: Hayate x Debt OTP Day 43, Kingdom Hearts: Ansem x DARKNESS OTP Day 44, Phoenix Wright: Phoenix x Iris OTP Day 45, Persona 2: Tatsuya x Maya OTP Day 46, Tales of the Abyss: Luke x Tear OTP Day 47, Baka to Test to Shoukanju: Clearly Hideyoshi x OT A 'Day 17' Rerun, Digimon Adventure: Tai x Sora OTP Day 48, Ranma 1/2: Ranma x Akane Day 49, The World Ends With You: Neku x Shiki (honorable mention to Neku x Joshua) Day 50, Tales of Vesperia: Yuri x Judith and Rita x Estelle tie Day 51, Blood+: Saya x Haji and Diva x Riku tie Day 52, Fullmetal Alchemist (1st anime): Roy x Riza OTP Day 53, Final Fantasy 7: Cloud x Tifa OTP Day 54, Resident Evil: Barry x Jill Sandwich OTP Day 55, Fullmetal Alchemist: Ed x Winry and Ran Fan x Ling tie Day 56, Tokko: Ranmaru x Sakura and Ranmaru x Ibuki tie Day 57, Black Cat: Sven x Eve Day 58, Buso Renkin: Kazuki x Tokiko OTP Day 59, D.Gray-man: Linalee X Allen Day 60, Girlfriends: Mari x Akko OTP Day 61, Kare Kano: Yukino Miyazawa X Soichiro Arima OTP Day 62, Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Kyosuke x Excellen OTP Day 63, The Big O: Roger x Dorothy OTP Day 64, Gravion: Toga x Eiji Day 65, Aquarion: Everyone x gattai orgasms OTP Day 66, Eureka Seven: Renton x Eureka OTP Day 67, Vandread: Bart x B.C. OTP Day 68, Super Robot Wars Original Generations: Endless Frontier: Haken x Kaguya Day HIJACK, Boy Meets World: Cory x Topanga Day 69, Tales of Legendia: Senel x Chloe OTP Day 70, Kobato: Kobato x Ioryogi OTP Day 71, Dance in the Vampire Bund: Mina x Akira OTP Day 72, One Piece: Luffy x Adventure OTP Day 73, King of Fighters: Kensou x Athena and K' x Kula tie Day 74, Megaman: Rock & Roll Day 75, Megaman X: Zero x Iris/WHATAMIFIGHTINGFOOOOOOOOOOOR OTP Day 76, Megaman Zero: Ciel x Zeo OTP Day 77, Megaman ZX: Zero x Never being completely dead, Pandora X Prometheus, Vent X Prairie, Model Z x Model X 4-way tie Day 78, Megaman EXE: Lan x Mayl OTP Day 79, Megaman Starforce: Geo x Sonia Day 80, Street Fighter: M. Bison x Tuesday OTP Day 81, Darkstalkers: Morrigan x Lilith OTP Day 82, Samurai Showdown: Haohmaru + his hair, Asura x Shiki, Sh!zumaru X Rimururu 3-way tie Day 83, Fatal Fury: no votes Day 84, Rurouni Kenshin: Kenshin x Kaoru OTP Day 85, To Love-Ru: Rito x Haruna and Rito x Yui tie Day 86, Gundam SEED: Kira x Athrun, Kira x Lacus, Yzak x Dearka 3-way tie Day 87, Gundam SEED Destiny: Kira x Athrun, Gundam SEED Destiny x Fail tie Day 88, Gundam Wing: Heero x Relena OTP Day 89, Gundam: Char x Teenage Girls OTP Day 90, Gundam Z: Fist x Face Day 91, Gundam ZZ: Judau x Puru and Judau x Haman tie Day 92, Char's Counterattack: Hataway x Chan, Humanity x Earth, Nukes x Funnels, Car x Counterattack, Earth x Very Large droppable objects 5-way tie Day 93, Sonic X: DeviantART users x Bricks x Knives, Sonic x Chili Dogs, Tail x Cosmo Day 94, Liar Game: Akiyama x Fukunamag (honorable mention to Nao x Akiyama) Day 95, Mirai Nikki: Minene x Nishijima Day 96, The Lucifer and Biscuit Hammer: Yuuhi x Yayoi and Hangetsu x Justice tie Day 97, The World God Only Knows: Elssee x Firetrucks (honorable mention to God x 2D) Day 98, Bokurano: Characters x Death Day 99, Uzumaki: Spirals x Spirals Day 100, Durarara!!: Sh!zuo x IIIZAAAYAAA and Celty x Shinra tie Day 101, Gyo: Shark x GASHUNK Day 102, Working!!: Some x Wanwan Day 103, Fate/Stay Night: Shirou x Rin and People x Dying when they are killed tie Day 104, Nanoha: Nanoha x Fate OTP Day 105, Nanoha A's: Nanoha x Fate and Vita X Hayate tie Day 106, Nanoha StrikerS: Nanoha x Fate Day 107, Miyazaki movies: Ashitaka x San (honorable mention to Miyazaki x Nature) Day 108, Dragon Ball: Yamcha x Defeat (honorable mention to Goku x Chi Chi) Day 109, Dragon Ball Z: Vegeta x Pride OTP Day 110, Dragon Ball GT: Goku X Screen Time OTP Day 111, Gentlemen's Alliance Cross: no votes Day 112, Let's Bible: Vulcan x left hand Day 113, Toradora!: Ryuuji X Taiga Day 114, Soul Eater: Excalibur x All Meisters and Death the Kid X Symmetry tie Day 115, Rozen Maiden: Shinku x Suigintou Day 116, Chu-Bra: Nayu x Bras Day 117, Hanamaru Kindergarten: Naozumi x Nanako A 'Day 96' Rerun, The Lucifer and Biscuit Hammer: Yuuhi and Sami and lots of babies, Yuuhi x Samidare, and Samidare x Earth tie Day 118, Hellsing: The Major x War OTP Day 119, Trigun: Vash x Love x Peace Day 120, Black Lagoon: Revy x Rock Day 121, Astro Fighter Sunred: Definitely the Astro Fighter and Sunred, Sunred x Pachnko, Heigel and porn tie Day 122, Kimi ni Todoke: Kazehaya x Refreshment Day 123, Getter Robo: Ryouma x Hayato and Musashi x Michiru tie Day 124, Card Captor Sakura: Sakura x Tomoyo (honorable mention to Sakura x Syaoran) Day 125, Gintama: Gintoki x Jump Day 126, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Iggy x Coffee flavored-gum and Giorno x FABULOUS tie Day 127, Slayers: Lina x destruction Day 128, Trigun Maximum: Vash x Genocide, Wolfwood x sharp objects, Wolfwood x Death Day 129, Clannad: Sunohara x Tomoyo Day 130, Angel Beats: Otonashi x Kanade Selected In-Depth Results with Commentary A few notable days will have some additional trivial information provided here. *Day 1: Code Geass The one that started it all. It was quite a controversial topic with over 80 votes cast and over 25 pairings suggested, setting several records that lasted quite a while before being broken. The in-depth results were: Lelouch x Shirley: 18 (winner) Lelouch x Kallen: 11 Orange x Loyalty: 10 Lelouch x Suzaku: 8 Lelouch x CC: 6 Nevertheless, Lelouch x Shirley was still a solid win, having nearly double that of 2nd and 3rd place *Day 2 and 3, Tsukihime and Evangelion Creator mispells Akiha as Akira, causing mass confusion and panic. Also notable was that both Day 2 and Day 3 ended in ties. *Day 4: Higurashi What was noticeable about this one was the winner received 20 votes, dethroning Lelouch x Shirley's 18 for the record of most votes cast. Second place was considerably close, which when coupled with the fact most other pairings received only 1 to 2 votes, earned it an honorable mention. Out of 50 votes cast: Keiichi x Rena: 20 (winner) Keiichi x Mion: 14 *Day 6: Sora no Otoshimino Notable in that the winning Ikaros x Watermelon set a new record for biggest win based on ratio of votes to total votes, with 4/7, and biggest win relative to second place, with 4 times the number of second place. It probably helped that there were only seven votes, and the other three were to three different pairings. *Day 10: Negima! Konoka x Setsuna's 22 broke Keiichi x Mion's record of 20 and beat Ikaros x Watermelon's record of 4 times second place (second place to Konoka x Setsuna was Negi x Chisame's 5). 42 votes were cast in total, meaning Konoka x Setsuna 11/21 also broke Ikaros x Watermelon's 4/7 record. With so many records broken, Konoka x Setsuna is probably one of the biggest landslide victories in the history of the series thus far. *Day 12: Bible Black Record for least number of votes cast with 3 (later broken by Day 34: Sherlock Hound's 2, as seen below). The creator was not amused. OT likes to talk about Bible Black, but apparently very few have actually watched it. *Day 14: Seitokai no Ichizon Unique in that the winner was not an OTP but an OT5, it also shattered several old records, including biggest ratio to total votes with 9/10 and biggest win relative to second place, with 9 times the number of votes second place received. *Day 17 and 18: Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 A controversial topic as some voters questioned why the two seasons had been separated, and the creator could ultimately only give the weak answer of "they were nominated as separate, and this also gives the younger characters introduced in 02 a bigger chance to shine." Also notable as the only two topics for the creator himself (or herself) to vote in, both times for TK x Kari. Day 17 in particular was a close one, but honorable mentions are reserved only for close seconds relative to firsts and thirds. However, since this "in-depth" section exists: out of 43 votes cast, Matt x Sora: 15 (winner) TK x Kari: 12 Tai x Sora: 10 Day 17 was also notable as the first series to be nominated for a revote, perhaps due to the controversy of several Matt x Sora supporters commenting that their votes were made "just for the rage." Day 18's Davis x Noodle cart tying with TK x Kari (both received 13 out of 40 total) is somehow perfectly acceptable though...Seriously, the creator almost quit out of disappointment and disgust in OT after seeing the results for Day 17 and 18, but was pacified by the fact that at least OT was smart enough to not cast even a single vote to Davs x Kari. Day 18 also featured the first ever attempt of a single account to vote more then once, featuring one post that listed "TK x Kari" five times, followed shortly by "Is that enough?" *Day 21: Persona 3 Notable as the first topic for foul play to be suspected, when one voter voiced his concerns that many votes for MC x Yukari might have been made by alt accounts. Despite these concerns, MC x Aigis was still a solid winner, winning 18 votes out of 37 total cast. MC x Aigis: 18 (winner) MC x Yukari: 12 *Day 23: Naruto Notable in that it beat several previous records, including topic ending with most posts with 91 (beating Day 1 Code Geass's 87) and most votes tallied with 86 (beating Day 1 Code Geass's 85). Also notable as possibly the closest victory ever. Naruto x Sasuke: 34 Naruto x Hinata: 33 Note that both 34 and 33 break Konoka x Setsuna's record of 22, which was made back in Day 10, Negima. Also notable was that Day 23 would be the last day for the full Past Results to be posted in the topics themselves, as the wiki archive was formally introduced on Day 24, as space was finally starting to run out. *Day 25: Bleach Basically another Day 23 all over again, closing with 92 posts (beating Day 23 Naruto's 91) and a respectable 70 votes tallied. The topic also put forth 25 suggested pairings, coming close to Day 1 Code Geass's record of 27. Aizen x Kubo: 13 Ichigo x Orihime: 10 Yoruichi x Soifon: 7 Urahara x Yoruichi: 6 Ichigo x Rukia: 6 *Day 29: Ar Tonelico In honor of April Fools Day, instead of listing the proper Past Results, the topic instead listed these: Day 1, Code Geass: OT x ****ing Rolo Day 2, Tsukihime: Shiki x Arika Day 3, Evangelion: Shinji x Vat of acid Day 4, Higurashi: Keiichi x Harem Day 5, School Days: Makoto x Everyone Day 6, Sora no Otoshimono: no one cares Day 7, Haruhi Suzumiya: Churuya x Smoked Cheese Day 8, K-ON!: no one cares Day 9, Strawberry Panic!: no one cares Day 10, Negima!: Negi x Asuna Day 11, Boku no Pico: ewwww Day 12, Bible Black: no one cares Day 13, Gundam 00: I am Gundam Day 14, Seitokai no Ichizon: anything except harem Day 15, Tears to Tiara: no one cares Day 16, Scryed: KAZUMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! X RYUHOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!! Day 17, Digimon Adventure: MattxSora shippers x TaixSora shippers Day 18, Digimon Adventure 02: why was this one separate again? Day 19, Love Hina: Keitaro x Naru Day 20, Letter Bee: no one cares Day 21, Persona 3: MC x Persona 3 Day 22, Persona 4: MC x Persona 4 Day 23, Naruto: NarutoxSasuke shippers x NarutoxHinata shippers Day 24, Umineko: DEEN x VN fanboys Day 25, Bleach: Ichigo x Orihime Day 26, Death Note: Matsuda x Seyu Day 27, Pokemon: Ash x Delia Day 28, Pokemon Special: Ruby x Sapphire, Red x Yellow, Red's Pikachu x Yellow's Pikachu 3-way tie *Day 30: Gamefaqs: Anime and Manga - Other Titles The creator mistakenly writes "Today we have Pokemon Special" instead of "Today we have Gamefaqs: Anime and Manga - Other Titles" at the end of the topic. *Day 34: Sherlock Hound The apparant nominator of the series posts "I'll admit I nominated this for trolling." Would explain why there were only 2 votes cast, setting a record low. *Day 36: Princess Tutu First ever unanimous decision, with all 7 votes cast going to Fakir x Ahiru. *A "Day 17" Rerun: Digimon Adventure The first redo topic ever done, notable due to the controversy of whether a redo should have been done, and to the fact that its results were almost a complete reversal of the original results: Tai x Sora: 17 (winner) Matt x Sora: 8 TK x Kari: 3 Mimi x Joe: 2 Also notable was the first ever disqualification of a vote, on the grounds of the user attempting to start a Shipping War. *Day 50: Tales of Vesperia The creator mistaknely writes "Day 49" instead of "Day 50." *Day 56: Tokko Tied with Day 34's record low of 2 votes, and set a new record for least number of posts at topic's close, with 3 (and that's counting the first one from the TC). *Day 64: Gravion Record low of 1 vote and 2 posts at topic's close (including first one from TC). *Day HIJACK: Boy Meets World Around the time of Day 68, Mister_Feeney declares "Endless Frontier sucks, so hijack time." *Day 83: Fatal Fury Record low of 0 votes and 1 post at topic's close (being the first one from TC). *Day 92, Char's Counterattack Record for largest tie, with a 5-way tie *Day 107: Miyazaki movies Most votes from single voter, with someone posting: Lupin x Clarisse Nausicaa x Bugs Pazu x Sheeta Totoro x Sleep Kiki x Tombo Ashitaka x San Chihiro x Haku Shisuku x Seiji Sophie x Howl Sosuke x Ponyo